ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Neuro
Neuro is a minor protagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was briefly an enemy to all Elemental Masters, but after Lloyd assured him that Chen was the foe, he adapted to the Ninja and later, the rest of the Elemental Masters. Neuro is a quick skilled fighter with a wise brain as the current Master of Mind. Despite this, Neuro has a few flaws: he is afraid heights as seen in "Spellbound" and is seemed to be concerned ofClouse more than the other fighters, as when he gave up on the Ninja when Clouse glared at him at the feast. History Neuro was born as the descendant of the Elemental Master of Mind. Soon, he unlocked his ''own ''True Potential and became a contestant in the Tournament of Elements. The Invitation Neuro was one of the participants in the Tournament of Elements who boarded the ferry with everyone else. Only One Can Remain Neuro was among those who succeeded in acquiring a Jadeblade. Versus Neuro was one of the competitors who advanced through to the next round. When the Ninja asked him to help, he accepted. After he read Lloyd's mind, he found out what Chen is up to and that Clouse is keeping a secret, which is an Ancient Spell to re-awaken the Anacondrai which involves stealing all the Elemental Powers for the Spell to be completed. Ninja Roll Despite being on the Ninjas' side, Neuro acted as an enemy until they could convince the others of the truth. He was still intrested with being on a winning team and was angered from having his room taken away, resulting in being one of the contestants who joined Chamille's team in the Thunderblade race, being electrocuted by Jay shortly after the race started. He later joined the Ninja after they have convinced the rest of the contestants (except Chamille, Tox, and Shade) about the real purpose of the Tournament. Spy for a Spy Like the others, he became interested in Chen's staff when he lied and promised the winner of the Tournament it as the prize. Lloyd, however, was horrified of Chen's lying and blurted out Neuro reading Clouse's mind which causes him to glare at the Master of Mind. Later, he got into an argument with Skylor, who purposely stated he could be the spy. He later became convinced Shade was the spy, along with the others. Spellbound Like the others, Neuro was captured by Chen (although offscreen). The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders After being separated by Chen's impostor Anacondrai army, Lloyd met up with him, both driving noodle trucks, as they could not use their Elemental Dragons. He was asked by the Green Ninja to send a message to all of the fighters, telling them to meet up in the Samurai X Cave. Appearance Nuero has white and black hair similar to Griffin Turner's. He also has a goatee, and black eyebrows similar toKai's. Nuero wears a robe-like attire with a leather collar and belt. Trivia * He has telepathic powers, as the Mind element could give such abilities to the user. * He may have acrophobia (fear of heights), as seen in the episode "Spellbound." * His name is a play on the word "neuron," a type of brain cell.